


Golden Desert Nights

by SerenityXStar



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Apparently Dan Green's voice lives in my head, Atem draped in gold, Dark Side of Dimensions, In Control Atem, Is it past or afterlife travel, M/M, Post-Dark Side Of Dimensions, Praise Kink, Slight spoilers, Snarky Seto, Timeshipping, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityXStar/pseuds/SerenityXStar
Summary: 'The man that walked into the palace was a sight to behold.  Tall and slender, carrying himself with a confidence that the Pharaoh himself might envy.  He was dressed oddly, covered from the neck down in tight clothing.  His legs were completely hidden by black material, a white coat flaring dramatically from his shoulders.'





	

**Author's Note:**

> What even is this? I'm usually a Puzzleshipping person. But after watching Dark Side of Dimensions, this started bugging me to continue along the ending. (Mild spoilers, by the way, if you haven't seen it yet.)
> 
> I have to admit that it was fun to write though. I love writing Atem's dialog. And Seto can be fun, if uptight and snarky. Which I hope I captured here. So I hope you enjoy. I adore comments and definitely encourage them. And even if it takes a bit, I always reply. (Plus there's the advantage of wanting to write more fics when I get them.) <3 Special thanks to DistractedDream for the encouragement and read throughs. <3<3<3

The man that walked into the palace was a sight to behold. Tall and slender, carrying himself with a confidence that the Pharaoh himself might envy. He was dressed oddly, covered from the neck down in tight clothing. His legs were completely hidden by black material, a white coat flaring dramatically from his shoulders.

The oddest thing, however, was that he _shone_. Shining, glowing lights were scattered over his form, encasing one arm, as if he’d stepped straight from the celestial realm, a being of glittering stars.

The people in the hall murmured and stepped back, moving closer to the walls and away from the stranger, eyes large and uncertain. Not one of them were spared so much as a glance, that intent gaze fixed squarely on one man.

The Pharaoh rose from his throne as the visitor strode closer, matching the smile (or was it a smirk?) directed his way. At least, until the visitor spoke.

“Atem! I challenge you!”

Gasps answered the words, hands flying up to cover mouths, expressions shifting, shocked and scandalized. No one dared to speak the Pharaoh’s name. Until this strange visitor arrived, unannounced and without invitation, addressing their King so boldly. Atem wasn’t sure, but he thought he caught sight of an elderly woman swooning near the back.

“Leave us!” Atem’s deep voice resonated through the hall and the people hurried to comply. A couple guards stepped forward, but the Pharaoh shook his head and they reluctantly followed the attendants out. 

Shimon took a step closer, a frown on the old man’s face. Strangers showing up at the palace rarely boded well for the kingdom of late, and this man looked especially suspicious. Nothing about him spoke of their culture, and his complete lack of respect and audacity were most worrying. Stranger still, that the Pharaoh seemed familiar with him.

The vizier opened his mouth to speak, glancing back at his King, but he was silenced by the wave of one hand. His frown deepened. “My King-“

“That will be all, Shimon. Thank you.” The young man’s crimson eyes never left the stranger.

With a disapproving sniff, the old man turned and marched out. He couldn’t ignore a direct dismissal. That didn’t mean he had to like it though.

Once they were alone, Atem sighed, resting one hand on his hip. “So, you managed to find your way here. I thought you might.”

Seto had been watching the preceding events with detached disinterest. He didn’t care about anyone else here. He’d come to duel the Pharaoh and that’s what he was going to do. He’d spent years, countless hours searching, creating new technology, working towards a single goal and finally challenging the very laws of physics to come face to face with the Pharaoh.

And he’d done it. Dogged determination had gotten him here. “I said, I challenge-“

“No.”

He didn’t raise his voice, but even so, the single word echoed like it had been shouted, ringing in Seto’s ears. A flat refusal. Said with the authority of a King. Not some figure head of modern times, but a man who well and truly owned the world.

Seto Kaiba was many things. But a coward was not one of them. And he didn’t take no for an answer. Not in business, not when it came to designing new tech that no one believed was possible. He didn’t take a step backwards. That, however, was a near thing.

“What?! Do you know who I am?” He drew himself up, spine ramrod straight. The height difference gave him no advantage, given that Atem stood atop a dais. But he called on all of his poise as the number one business man in Japan, the CEO of a multibillion dollar corporation. His badass public persona; Seto Fucking Kaiba. “I came here-“

And before he could even get rolling and build up a proper rant of indignation, he was shut down. Again.

“I know precisely who you are. And I know where you come from. When you come from. I know what you want here. But I won’t duel you. I’m sorry, Seto.” His words turned soft, truly apologetic, the hand dropping from his hip.

“But- I came here- Do you have any idea-“ So much for the Kaiba composure. He felt cold. Hollowed out somehow. He tipped his head down, hair hiding his eyes. He’d come all this way but he still couldn’t face the Pharaoh in a duel? To find out if he could actually beat him? It had been the driving force in his life for the last… many years. What did he have now?

His legs trembled and then he was on his knees, the impact with the hard stone not even registering. He felt numb. And then Seto Kaiba did something he’d never done in his life. He opened his mouth… and he begged.

“…please.”

Atem sighed, stepping from the dais, moving gracefully down the stairs. His slippers made almost no sound against the stone, his cape whispering softly as it swayed against his back. He kept his eyes on Seto, but the man never moved, on his knees, shoulders bowed. He looked utterly defeated, more so than after any duel they’d ever had.

He reached out to touch soft fingers to the taller man’s pale chin, gently forcing him to lift his face. It was almost strange, being in this time and having someone meet his eyes. All of his subjects were too terrified. His closest advisors would more often meet his gaze, but when it was the same eight people, eight out of hundreds in the palace… It was at once odd and refreshing.

“It would be disastrous if we dueled in this place. Duel Monsters here isn’t a simple card game. There is dark magic involved. Real monsters that are called upon. You’ve designed your technology so well, so thoroughly compiled data, rules, creatures and detail… You may intend to use cards, your holograms, but it could too easily turn into a real Shadow Game. And it could place everyone here in danger.”

Seto’s eyes held Atem’s gaze, paying attention as he spoke, actually listening. He deserved an explanation after coming all this way. And while he still wasn’t a big fan of everyone throwing around words like Magic and Shadow Games… He’d seen enough to not be able to just dismiss the concerns out of hand.

Still, it was poor comfort and he couldn’t help but feel sullen. “Are you saying that I’m too clever for my own good?”

Ah, that Kaiba snark. Atem smiled. “Yes, that’s exactly what I’m saying. Too clever. Too persistent. But I expected nothing less of you.”

Seto felt his eyes widen, his cheeks heat. Was that… actual praise from the Pharaoh? Acknowledgement? It made his breath catch, despite his best efforts to keep his cool, unaffected mask in place. And damn it, he knew the Pharaoh had heard it when a slow smile spread over his lips.

“Is that really why you came here? To show that you can and have your ego stroked?” His fingers were warm over Seto’s jaw and he let them linger there, not holding him in place so much as caressing the pale skin. “Or, do you simply want me to stroke you?”

He knew he was blushing now, damn his fair skin. He was definitely feeling warmer, the cold of Atem’s rejection easily, perhaps too easily, washed away by the warmth of his words. Seto pushed himself up, back to his feet, trying to glower down. He still had several inches on the Pharaoh, even with his ridiculous hair.

Atem’s fingers slipped away and Seto sorely missed them, but like hell was he going to admit that. The differences were much more obvious here. He was a little taller than Yugi. There was more blonde in his hair. His eyes were a deeper shade, not diluted by the violet of Yugi’s. But he held himself the same way. Confident. Every bit as used to getting his way as Kaiba himself was.

Seto realized he’d been staring instead of retorting like he’d planned when Atem chuckled. And the corners of his eyes crinkled attractively when he did that, that was so unfair.

“A shame. The sight of you on your knees was a most pleasing one. Still, perhaps not as well suited to the receiving hall.” Atem smirked. 

Kaiba blinked, blushed, again, and swallowed. Then called out in indignation as the Pharaoh turned neatly on one slippered foot and walked away, his cape flaring and fluttering dramatically.

“Hey!”

Atem didn’t bother to look back, just kept walking, even and purposeful. “Come along, Seto.”

He didn’t want to follow him. _He didn’t_. He’d come here to duel, not to tag along after a diminutive Pharaoh like a puppy. His feet were moving almost before he realized and he cursed himself- but kept walking, striding after Atem, his long legs letting him catch up easily.

They were moving out of the hall, into a corridor, sweeping along past intricate wall hangings and paintings. Seto might be impressed by them, if his eyes weren’t burning a hole into the Pharaoh’s back. All of the bold colors and carefully constructed architecture was lost on him.

“Where are we going?” He grumped, crossing his arms, unthinkingly letting the Pharaoh lead him, barely noticing the turns they were taking. It wasn’t like him, to take so little notice of his surroundings, to let his guard down in such a way. But, like every other time he’d been in his presence, even through Yugi, the Pharaoh eclipsed everything.

“We’re going to my chambers.”

Seto almost tripped. “What? Why?!”

“Because it’s far more comfortable. And the views are better.”

He wasn’t sure if that was a reference to before, but it made him flush anyway, just when he’d gotten that mostly under control, damn Atem, and he huffed, turning his head away. But not once slowing as he followed the Pharaoh.

Seto didn’t know how long they’d been walking. He didn’t think it was that long, but he hadn’t exactly been keeping track of time. The room they arrived at had two guards posted on either side of the doorway and they drew themselves up at once, seeing Atem, at attention.

“My Pharaoh.” They spoke together and though they didn’t actually look at Atem, gazes carefully just to one side, respectful, they eyed Seto suspiciously, their hands tightening on the hilts of their swords.

Seto thought about sneering at them, but he didn’t want to antagonize the, very well built, men with swords that would most likely not hesitate to cut him down. Instead he followed Atem into the room beyond the doorway.

“See that we aren’t disturbed.”

“Yes!” Again they spoke together.

Atem nodded once, in satisfaction, and closed the intricate metal door, shutting out the rest of the palace. No one would dare disturb him here with the door closed, unless it was a truly dire emergency. He turned his attention to Seto.

“Wine?”

Seto was at a loss. This was not how he imagined this meeting would go. He glanced around the room, at all the finery. It was what one would expect of a pharaoh’s chambers, gold and fine, glittering stones, carefully draped, expensive cloth, exotic decorations. But it all paled next to Atem.

And now the Pharaoh was offering him wine.

He sighed deeply, stepped to the closest chair, which was much larger than necessary, considering Atem’s size, and sank down, rubbing at the bridge of his nose.

“Wine. I came here, to the _past_ , or possibly another _dimension_ , to duel you, and you bring me to your private chambers and offer me _wine_.” It was his driest tone of voice.

“I am an excellent host.” Atem poured two cups of wine from the pitcher on the table, snagging a grape from the bowl of fruit while he was there, popping it into his mouth. He set the cup next to Seto. It sounded like he needed it.

Seto lifted the cup absently, used to corporate functions and niceties. Drinking and eating when it was required of him, until he could escape. The first swallow of wine had him coughing though, eyes watering with the strength of the concoction.

It took him a moment to catch his breath, looking up at the Pharaoh, disbelieving as he sipped from his cup as easily as if it were water. How did the people here even walk around if they were drinking this? It burned on the way down and promised headaches for those who had a bit too much. And maybe hallucinations.

“No wonder you have such… interesting gods.” His voice was a little strained from the abuse to his throat.

Atem rolled his eyes expressively. “Be careful, Kaiba. You are in the land of the Gods. I doubt very much that you’d like to see Their ideas of fun.” He took another sip of his wine before setting the cup down, an air of finality to the motion. He stepped closer, eyes intent on the other man. “And here, _I_ am considered a God.”

Reaching to carefully set down his cup, Seto watched Atem step closer, leaning back in his chair slightly. He had nowhere to go and the Pharaoh wasn’t stopping. “So, what, am I supposed to fall to my knees and worship you?”

Too late, he realized what that sounded like. The smirk that spread across Atem’s face made him feel hot and confined in too many layers.

“Mm, that would be lovely. Even more so than earlier. Would you like me standing or sitting?”

“I’m not doing that.” Seto’s snap was ruined by the betrayal of his body, the way he squirmed slightly at the thought, the rosy color settling high on his cheeks.

Atem sighed, as if it was a great loss that he’d truly regret. It wasn’t far from the truth, though he had hope for the future. He stepped right up to Seto, lifting a leg to climb onto the chair and into the CEO’s lap. He didn’t give him much chance to react, reaching for his shoulders to balance himself, using the height difference of himself on his knees and Seto sitting to lean down and claim his lips, muffling the ‘What-!’ before it fully escaped.

His palm found Seto’s cheek and he felt fingers on his arms but the resistance he’d expected never came. Those hands weren’t pushing him away, they were holding onto him, tracing over his skin before curling around his biceps, just under the gold bands. 

He caved beautifully, leaning up into the kiss, his mouth going soft, pliant under Atem’s. He may deny that he’d ever get on his knees in supplication, but he was begging for more now with his reactions, submitting with a soft sound caught in the back of his throat.

Atem believed in rewarding good behavior. He kissed Seto deeply, licking into his mouth, the fact that Seto was letting him, opening up for it, making it all the more heady. Sweeter, more powerful than the wine. He slid a hand through Seto’s hair, gripping the soft strands for a moment. His hands didn’t want to still, wanted to roam and touch and claim. They both finally found their way to that trademark jacket, curling into the lapels and tugging Seto closer, until their chests were pressed together.

He broke the kiss with a growl, looking into hazy blue eyes, nose to nose. “Off. This needs to come off. All of it. You’re over dressed and I won’t have it.”

Seto blinked, but it didn’t help much, kiss drunk and just about ready to do whatever Atem might want. He reached for his coat, beginning to work the various pieces off and buckles open, the duel glove that he’d been so proud of discarded like an afterthought. “Figures you’re bossy...”

Atem didn’t bother to retort. Instead, he stood, giving the material at his neck a tug, letting the cape slip free and flutter to the floor, pooling around his feet. He reached behind himself next, eyes never leaving Seto as he deftly released the small fastenings of the cinch around his waist, letting that too, fall. It left him standing in just his tunic and shendyt, and he stripped his tunic off quickly, wrapped only in soft white material, clinging low to his hips.

Pausing halfway out of his shirt, Seto couldn’t help but stare, his mouth going dry. All that richly colored skin, the gold he still wore shining, settled in his hair, wrapped around his throat and arms and wrists and fingers… He was snapped out of his daze when Atem moved, reaching slowly for the last of the material covering him.

“You’re being left behind, Kaiba.”

With a growl, Seto wrenched his shirt the rest of the way off, quickly reaching for his belt. It fell away quickly and his pants were right behind. He shoved them off with little finesse, taking his boots as well, standing triumphant. At least in this he could beat the Phar-

White cloth fluttered, slid down slim hips and Atem, Pharaoh of Egypt, Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, Seto Kaiba’s greatest rival, was bare before him, decorated in gold and standing tall. If he were a weaker man, Seto would have whimpered.

As it was, he had to lock his knees to keep from sliding down onto them. His blue eyes were wide, roving over the caramel skin, down to- He swallowed, eyes fixing themselves on Atem’s cock, generously proportioned and almost fully hard, the tip shiny and pink. Delectable.

“Like what you see?” Atem cocked a hip, resting a hand on one, confident.

Seto swallowed, trying to scrape together the last shreds of his willpower. “I guess you’re passable.”

Atem chuckled, earrings swaying as he tilted his head. “Passable? I’m so glad you approve. Get on my bed.”

He could see Seto begin to bristle at the command and he gentled his voice, dropping his hand from his hip to take a step closer. “Please. I want you in my bed, Seto. I want to spread you out and touch you. Will you be good for me?”

Seto’s breath left him in a rush and his cheeks colored. He should protest that, scoff and grab his clothes and walk out. But there was a small part of him, buried deep inside, that wanted recognition. Praise. And the thought of getting it from Atem made that small part purr. Made it stretch out and roll over and beg for it.

He climbed onto the bed.

Atem climbed up after him, crawling up the taller form, dropping a kiss to each thigh, then his belly, up to his throat. He braced a knee between Seto’s thighs, nudging one up and open for him, face hovering inches above the CEO’s. “I knew you’d be good for me.”

His voice was warm and rich and low and Seto’s dick twitched. He gave in and reached up, curling his arms around the Pharaoh’s neck, leaning up to press their lips together before he could whimper for real.

Atem kissed him easily, licking over Seto’s lower lip, soft. He braced one hand next to Seto’s head, reaching the other down to grip his cock, weighing the hard length in his palm, pressing it up against Seto’s belly. He received a groan and grinned against the taller man’s lips, fingers curling around him.

“Eager for me. Good. That’s good, Seto.” He stroked once and Seto arched up, groaning against his lips. Atem’s eyes went dark, voice low. “Yes.”

It was so easy. So frighteningly easy to give in. He’d been fighting for years, fighting for Atem, a shot at him, a chance to beat him and now, here, he gave in and went soft and willing for him. The hand on him was making it hard to think, hard to do anything other than cling and press up for more.

“Ah-“

Atem swallowed the sound, claiming Seto’s lips again. He was utterly intoxicating, wanton and vocal. He rewarded the groans with little squeezes of his fingers, the gasp he received, with a thumb gliding over the head of Seto’s cock. “Good, good boy, Seto.”

He almost regretted the words, afraid the added ‘boy’ would make Seto balk and protest. Instead, he earned an honest to Ra whimper.

Atem groaned, hand leaving him just long enough to reach for the little bottle of sweet oil at his bedside, shushing Seto gently as he whined at the loss. His hand returned quickly, slick and smoothing over Seto’s cock, spreading the oil, letting it make his strokes than much easier.

The addition of the oil had Seto gasping, shuddering under the shorter man, hips bucking into his grip, that delicious slide. He wanted more. More touches, more skin against his, more pleasure. More praise. He could barely get his thoughts in order, especially after being called a good boy. Fuck, it made him want to spread himself open for the Pharaoh, beg him to do whatever dirty, beautiful things he wanted to him.

He spread his legs, not caring if it made him look desperate, trying to draw Atem’s attention down, deeper. _Into_ him.

Atem definitely noticed. And he regretted what his answer would be. He’d already denied Seto what he wanted, what he’d initially come here for. And now he’d have to deny him again. He shook his head, gentle, his hand stroking Seto steadily.

“I won’t be taking you, Seto. Not this time.”

That was enough to draw Seto back, away from the warm, hazy place he’d been settling into, the welcoming comfort of being taken care of. He wanted to whine and beg, make noises for him, try to earn what he wanted. But his pride made a last desperate attempt, flaring.

“What? I come here to duel you, prove I’m better, which you deny me, and instead I end up giving myself to you, crawling into your bed like a-”

“Careful.”

Atem’s voice was firm and Seto gave in to that small warning, though it didn’t slow him down. “I’m _naked_ in your _bed_ , _underneath_ you and you still won’t _fuck_ me?”

Sighing, Atem leaned closer, hand stilling to be sure Seto was paying attention, gaze fixed on the taller man’s, nose almost brushing his. “Oh, believe me, I want to. But that’s not how I’ll have your first time. Rushed and careless. I haven’t the patience to prepare you properly right now. So be a good boy for me and enjoy this. Make those pretty noises for me. And when I make you come, scream my name. If you do that, if you’re good for me, I promise you that, when the time is right, I will have you.”

Seto looked up, studying him, eyes going a little wide at the resolve he saw there, the promise, and his cheeks went pink. His pride promptly curled up and rolled over, whining with the rest of him, begging for Atem. He nodded once, the most he could manage and his eyes nearly rolled back when Atem began moving his hand once more, stroking him quick and sure.

He felt overheated and on edge, like all his control had been stripped away, leaving him gasping and shaking, hips mindlessly pressing up into the motion, desperate. He felt as though he’d lost all sense of time, and it could have been seconds or days before he cried out, tense and so, so close.

“A-Ah- Fuck! I, I can’t-“

“You can. Come for me, Seto.”

It was a simple command. And for one, terrifying, irrational moment, he was afraid that he couldn’t, that he wouldn’t be able to, strung out and lost. But Atem’s thumb slid up, under the head of his cock, sliding over the bundle of nerves there, rubbing insistently as he licked over Seto’s lower lip. And Seto shattered.

“Ah- Fuck, _Atem!_ ”

Atem stroked him through it, eyes dark and heavy lidded. He was gorgeous, free in his pleasure in a way he wasn’t when putting on his Kaiba mask, arched and shuddering, gasping out moans as white streaked his skin. He couldn’t wait anymore. Letting go, Atem sat up, reaching for his own neglected erection. The first stroke of his slick hand had him groaning, his head tipping back. Gods, it was good.

He watched Seto, took in his careless, sated sprawl, the smoothness of his features, expression relaxed and unguarded. The sight of him, the way he’d shouted his name, just as he’d been told, had Atem on edge after just a few quick, rough strokes. He didn’t pause, leaning over Seto once more as he groaned through gritted teeth.

“Good- good...”

Seto blinked his eyes open, looking up at him. He was golden, practically shining over him, the crown on his brow gleaming. He was a king. Pharaoh. A golden god and his attention was only on Seto. He bit his lip, reaching a hand down to brush over the head of Atem’s cock, the softest touch and Atem shuddered, coming with a ragged groan, pearly fluid mixing with the streaks already on Seto’s skin. Such a simple touch, the first time Seto had even dropped his hand below his waist and he was done.

He moaned softly, running his hands up Atem’s chest, feeling the heaving of his pants, the warm, soft skin. He was under him, marked by him, possessed. And he relished it.

Atem’s arm wobbled and he collapsed down, too spent to care that he was smearing the mess between them. He dropped his head against Seto’s shoulder, catching his breath, sighing as he felt arms wrap around him. It was a reversal of their dynamic, Seto seamlessly shifting to the protector. Like he was taking care of Atem. He found that he liked it. Not something he was used to, but something he could tell he’d quickly grow to crave.

He’d worry about the conversation they needed to have later. There were things they needed to sort out. But for now... sleep.

Seto closed his eyes, worn out. Both from the trip, the emotional rollercoaster and the physical release. This was definitely not where he thought he’d end up. But, as sleep crept towards him, dragging him slowly down into dark, comfortable peace, he found that he couldn’t care. For right now, in this bed, the Pharaoh in his arms, he was right where he wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> So there are two images that kinda influenced this work. I say 'kinda' because it was already half written and fixed in my head when I found them. So maybe 'encouraged' is better. Anyway, I'm sharing them here. Mostly NSFW. Enjoy!
> 
> The first has a crazy long link, so just google 'YuGiOh One More Time Doujinish'. Believe me, it's worth it.
> 
> https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&ved=0ahUKEwjpntuOt8fSAhWBOCYKHWHMDooQjBwIBA&url=http%3A%2F%2Frule34-data-002.paheal.net%2F_images%2F398deb7ab030b3fc2d751cd8caac9959%2F1208365%2520-%2520Pharaoh_Atem%2520Priest_Seto%2520Yu-Gi-Oh%2521.png&psig=AFQjCNFVtdrurlvlu4_9pNYVN4TVm4aFuQ&ust=1489080387357508&cad=rjt


End file.
